


A Ripping Halloween

by Belladonna_Q



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Dress Up, Halloween, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post Season 3, Prompt Fill, artwork, reapersun, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna_Q/pseuds/Belladonna_Q
Summary: First of BelladonnaQ and Reapersun's Halloween Prompt Fest for 2016, a quickie Hannibal prompt fic and art fill for "Hannibal finds a 'sexy' Chesapeake Ripper costume online and has Will wear it"---“Oh no, of course you won’t be wearing that. No, not at all Will, you needn’t worry.”Will’s eyes narrowed, not at all mollified, gently lowering his coffee mug to the counter top and giving the package a wary eye. The doctor could always appreciate how Hannibal-savvy Will truly was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Berlynn-Wohl for the inspiration :)

The package it came in was cheap plastic of course. On its front stared out a gaudy and poorly Photoshopped female model with an emblazonment of showy text in bright orange and black. S _exy Chesapeake Ripper!_ it spelled out with pride near the bottom with _Make it a ‘ **ripping** ’ Halloween!_ in smaller typeface beneath. If Freddie Lounds was going for parody, Hannibal Lecter found himself quite impressed for her complete accomplishment on the subject. It had, however, struck an inventive nerve in the doctor, and he had immediately set upon executing through with the creative spark.

While the online purchase was wholly unnecessary, he would later commend himself for it if only for the satisfaction upon seeing the befuddled shock ripple slowly across Will Graham’s face.

“Hannibal, I am _not_ wearing that,” Will had stated quite firmly, motioning a hand down to the flashy package Hannibal held. The man’s expression held such a look of horrified disdain, Hannibal could barely contain his small smile.

“This?” Hannibal asked with feigned surprise, keeping his eyes lowered as he dropped the plastic to the kitchen table.

“Oh no, of course you won’t be wearing _that_. No, not at all Will, you needn’t worry.”

Will’s eyes narrowed, not at all mollified, gently lowering his coffee mug to the counter top and giving the package a wary eye. The doctor could always appreciate how Hannibal-savvy Will truly was.

He waved a dismissive hand, “Cheap cotton, elastic and _polyester_?... oh no. This,” Hannibal circled around the kitchen island, bringing forth a sturdy, wooden box which had been resting inconspicuously on a kitchenette stool. “This I had handmade, tailored specifically for you… Although I must admit a fair bit of inspiration should be accredited to one Freddie Lounds...”

“Freddie? You’re… you’re serious. You’re being serious right now.”

“None of that unappetizing polyester oh no, my dear.” Hannibal continued, lifting its lid and watching happily as Will examined its contents with guarded restraint. “Wool, cotton, silks… Vinyl.”

“Vinyl?”

“Well,” Hannibal said, closing the box and leaning into Will’s space with a chuckle. “I had to keep the costume accurate, now didn’t I? Some of the more important details tend to be overlooked… Now, if you would do me the honor? I have spent quite a lot of time and money on this gift…” Hannibal let his eyes drift low and to the window as if wistful, smiling only when Will gave a heavy exhale.

“Fine. Okay, fine. Just this once but Hannibal,” Will swiped the box. “Maybe next time, I get to dress you up.”

“I quite look forward to that Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> We'll have more fanfic and artwork for Hannibal, Sherlock and Star Trek throughout October :)))
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
